


A game without rules

by bibitta007



Series: Playground [2]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Extra smutty, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibitta007/pseuds/bibitta007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Wanna bet?', they start a new game with higher prize...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It takes two to tango

Liz had thought Red would make her pay because of the previous night but the next day when he had come to the Blacksite he had acted like nothing had happened between them. On the first three days she had still expected something from him so she had been aware of every little of his steps but nothing. In her deepest thoughts she was disappointed because that night she had almost lost her self-control and secretly wished that Red would punish her and made her lose control with him.  
But Red hadn’t done anything and she had given up waiting. She thought maybe he had regretted their game.

It had been a week since their bet.

They were working on the new blacklister named Alexander Knob and the case took all of her energies; this guy always slipped away from their hands just before they could grab him. There were thousands of documents about him but he had never been caught before. Before she could drown to the paper-sea somebody softly knocked on her door.

“I heard you couldn’t catch Alexander. I have a few new information about him which may help. It’s not a big deal but it’s a good start.” it was Red.

“Good. Give me the document and I’ll take care of it.” she stood up from her desk and stepped in front of him.

“Sweetheart it’s not a document. Truth be told it’s a bunch of documents.” he chuckled.

“Great. Another night in the office,” she sighed. Since they had wanted to hunt Alexander down she had slept in the office more often than at home. She was hungry and tired but her stubbornness kept her keep looking after him.

“No, you won’t. Pick up your documents and I’ll drive you home,” he shook his head.

“I can’t Red, there is a lot of paper on that goddamn desk and I haven’t read them yet.” she protested and rubbed her temple.

“I can’t let you stay here all night! What would you say if I tell you that I’m going to take you home, we’ll drink something and I’ll help you with the case.” he couldn’t stand seeing her in this state; she was pale and her beautiful eyes screamed for sleep.

How could she resist this temptation?

She smiled at him then nodded. She quickly collected her papers and went after Red. It was only three in the afternoon but she didn’t really care about the leaving because she had done more overtime work in this week than she should have. Basically, it was equal and she didn’t think that somebody would dare to mention to Reddington that he shouldn’t take Liz with him before the end of her work.

 

###

She had moved to a little house in the outskirt of the town after they had caught Berlin; it had one bedroom with bathroom, a large living room and kitchen. It was smaller than the previous but it had a wonderful feeling: whenever she stepped into the house it felt like she was safe, she was _home._

Of course Red knew the way to her living room without any navigation and made himself comfortable on the couch. Liz brought two beers and sat down on the armchair, opposite to him. While he was busy with the papers she took the chance and let her eyes wander on Red; he was wearing the same suit like one week before. It became her favourite one, she noted.

“Lizzie, are you listening?” her eyes fall back to his.

“Sorry, what did you say?” she shook her head, slightly blushing. She should have concentrated on the case instead of the man in front of her.

He sighed heavily and put down the papers from his hand.

“I said that I need some time to look through them before we start this.”

“I thought you already did,” she furrowed her eyebrows.

“I didn’t have enough time. So: while I’m reading these, you’re going to sleep for a few hours. And,” he raised his index finger “before you could say no; it’s not an offer, it’s an order. If I have to I’ll drag you to the bed, tie you down and stab you with sedative,” he warned her playfully.

_“You should do that without the stabbing”_

She knew Red wouldn’t let her work so she just agreed and went to the bedroom. As her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

**###**

Liz had slept only two hours but she felt way better. She walked back to the living room and found Red where she left; on the couch with unbuttoned vest, loosened tie, papers on his hands. She cleared her throat and he raised his head, smirking at her.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty! You don’t look like a zombie anymore. Slept well?”

“That’s nice.” she said sarcastically. And no, she wouldn’t admit that he had been right about the sleeping. Ever! Liz sat back to the armchair and brought some documents to her lap. “Have you found something?”

“Yes, it might be interesting” and he handed some photo to her.

Within three hours they found out that Alexander was actually in abroad and there was someone at the backstage who managed his business.

“It has to be covered by a legal business.” Liz said. “Maybe a smaller shop or something where he can hide his dirty money.”

“Yes…sorry sweetheart, but would you allow me to make some tea? I’ll go crazy if I can’t drink some tea,” he rubbed his temple.

“Um…of course, make yourself home.”

After ten minutes he returned with two cup of tea in his hand.

“I brought you some, too.”

“Oh, no thank you. I’m not thirsty.”

“C’mon, you have to taste it; it’s made by rose and jasmine. It’ll clear your mind.” he almost begged her to taste his tea, now how could she resist?

“Where did you find it anyway?” she asked and took a sip. It was really delicious, however she didn’t really like teas.

“Not in your kitchen cabinet” he chuckled and tasted his own. “I brought some because I knew you haven’t got any delicious tea.”

“How did you….Never mind” _if you can’t bear the answer, don’t ask the question -_ she thought. “So what do you think about my theory?”

“I know a little grocery store and I think that’ll be the key. You should take a look at it tomorrow.” he suggeseted.

“Guess, we can’t do anything tonight.” she sighed. At least they were closer to Alexander.

“No. I think it’s time to go.” he checked his wristwatch then stood up and headed to the door.

“Where’s Dembe by the way?”

“Business.” Red replied shortly.

“Does he have a business?” she giggled.

“Everybody has one. He will be gone for a few days.” he put the fedora on his head and opened the door.

“Take care of yourself.” she didn’t pay enough attention for a minute and things like this were slipping out of her mouth. Outrageous!

“I’ll do my best.” he smiled at her knowingly.

She returned to the house and after a quick shower she found herself on the bed reading the reports again but at the end she fell asleep.

_She was blindfolded but she could tell that she wasn’t in her bedroom anymore. Liz wore her favourite black French dress, she could feel the familiar material against her skin. She wanted to take off the scarf which blindfolded her but two soft but strong hands gently grabbed her wrist and lead her somewhere. She should have been afraid but she wasn’t; these two hands stopped her by her shoulders then one of them swept her hair away from her neck and the owner of the hands started to kiss the back of her neck. He was standing behind her and slowly unzipped her dress which fell down to her feet. She was shaking; because of the kisses and because of the stranger who softly touched her throat then let his fingers travel down on her body, like he was playing a soft, erotic music on her. His hands travelled down again but this time he kissed her spine down and gently bit her ass that made her whimper. She was already aroused and wanted to make things faster but in the mean time she wanted him to be the dominant one; she was a strong woman at work and in her private life, too but sometimes it felt so good to be vulnerable especially with a man who knew how to make it pleasurable._

_He kissed her thigh while his talented fingers caressed her inner thighs avoiding her feminine area. She couldn’t help but moaned again and again. He stood up, cupped her cheek as she tilted her head to make enough space to his mouth. He peppered her neck with hot wet kisses until he reached her lips. He gave her a slow, sensual kiss maybe the most delicious thing she had ever tasted.  
His cologne was so familiar to her…_

_He stood behind her again and his right hand rested on her belly, kept her close to his chest while the other slowly took off the scarf as he gently nibbled her ear. As the scarf disappeared she found herself in front of a big full-length mirror in her favourite black lace underwear. They were in a dark room but the moonshine gave enough light so she could see that they were standing in front of a king size bed. She lifted her eyes in the mirror to the man and a soft moan died in her throat._

_Raymond Reddington looked back at her with his predatory gaze still nibbling and kissing her ear._

_“I’m gonna make you mine, Lizzie” he whispered while his eyes never left hers._

She almost cum when she woke up. Liz hadn’t had this dream for a long time but this was the most effective. Her cheeks were burning while her heart tried to jump out of her chest, not to mention the ache between her legs. She sat up, buried her face to her hands and let out a frustrated scream.

Why was her unconscious this cruel?

After a cold shower she went to the kitchen to fill a glass with wine for ease her nerves. It was strange. She had been awake since almost forty-five minutes but her sex was still throbbing tirelessly. Instead of sipping her liquor she drank it up at once and filled the glass again.

She didn’t know what was wrong with her but she couldn’t get the dream out of her head. Liz had dreamed the same for a long time and sometimes she continued the fantasy while she helped herself release the frustration. In those fantasies he had taken her from behind while their eyes were locked in the mirror.

She shook her head and gulped the whole wine again.

“If you keep going like this I’ll have to take you to the detox.” a male chuckled behind her. Luckily she wore her big navy blue bathrobe so she felt herself less nude.

She slowly turned around and found the man in front of her who almost made her cum in her dream.

“Red, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?!” she whispered. She wasn’t sure that her voice wouldn’t betray her.

“I left my cufflinks on your coffee table,” he shrugged.

“And it couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” she asked with disbelief.

“Those are my favourite” he whined. He came closer to her to take a better look at her.

 _“Is he wearing more cologne tonight? Oh, god why he has to come closer to me right now?”_ she protested and stepped back but her waist bumped to the kitchen counter.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” his asked her worried while he studied her face.

“Nothing,” she periled quickly.

Maybe too quickly.

“Please, don’t lie to me. I can see that something is wrong. Did somebody make you upset?” he cupped her cheeks and Liz bit her lower lip. “Holy…your cheeks are burning!” Red reached his index and middle finger above her pulse point and she had hard time not to moan. “And your heart is ready to explode!” his eyes widened. “Lizzie, what happened?” his voice was now louder.

“I don’t know” she admitted while tried to resist the urge to press herself against Red.

“Did you take something?”

“No.”

“Other symptoms than the burning skin and hard heartbeat?”

_“Other than the unbearable ache between my legs and the desire for you?”_

“No.” she lied.

His hands ghosted down to her wrists and held them gently.

“Sweetheart, I don’t want to scare you but maybe somebody poisoned you. What did you eat today?”

“Um, a toast in the morning, a salad for lunch and pork sandwich for dinner. I made all of them for myself.” she kept whispering. The fact that she could be poisoned didn’t decrease her libido.

“What did you drink?”

“I bought some coffee in the morning, during the day I drank mineral water and the tea with you.”

“Maybe the waitress took something into your coffee,” He remained silent for a second then he spoke again. “…or maybe” he looked directly at her eyes. “I accidentally put some Lovegra to your tea,” and his worried face turned into a smug gaze.

Lizzie tried to push him away but he kept her wrists firmly. _The bastard_ knew how she would react!

“You know what is it? No?” he lowered his voice. Oh, he was well-aware that what kind of talent he owned. “The world knows it as female Viagra. It is found that reduced blood supply to the female reproductive system. It increases the supply of blood and increases the sensitivity. Lovegra relaxes the muscles, thus the arteries in this region gets open and the blood supply to the female reproductive system.”

 _Why do I find sexy when he’s speaking about biology? Oh, yeah, he could read a phone-book, that’d turn me on as well,”_ she bit her lip as Red continued.

“However it was made for women in her middle age. But if a young, sexually active female takes some, the pills push her in the horniest state she has ever experienced.” his eyes never left her dilated pupils.

“Son of a bitch!” she spitted angrily and oh so turned on.

Red chuckled devilishly and with a swift motion he grabbed her waist and pushed her up to the kitchen counter. She was shocked and before she could protest his fingers sneaked around her wrists again then Red took her hands behind her back and held both firmly, only with this right hand.

He leaned close to her ear and spoke again:

“Did you really think that I won’t punish you for leaving me chained to my chair after you turned me on?” he gently bit her lobe while his left hand wandered up and down on her thigh under her robe. “You just started a new game for us; it’s a wicked one without rules. We both know that you want me as bad as I want you,” to prove his right he was slowly grounding his hardening groin back and forth against her core which made her moan “So the loser will be the one who lose self-control first.”

The way he talked and rocked his hips against her, she couldn’t help but clenched her legs around his waist to get better friction.

“Are you giving up that fast?” he smirked devilishly while bit and sucked her lower lip and finally kissed her passionately. This time he was the one who slipped his tongue into her mouth and discovered it first. When he felt that she was close to losing her control Red let her wrists go and her hands automatically started undoing his buttons. She pushed him away a bit so she could stand on her feet again and started to guide him to the bedroom never breaking their kiss. He didn’t see where they were going but he was sure about his winning. Just when he heard the lock and felt the cold air he knew something wasn’t right.

“I won’t let you win this easy” she grinned against his lips then pushed him out of her house and shut the door behind her. She sat down on the floor because she wasn’t sure that her jelly knees could hold her anymore.

 _“The first round is yours, but you haven’t won the war yet.”_ she grinned.

**###**

Meanwhile on the other side of the door Red rested him against the door while slowly buttoned up his shirt. His hard groin and bumping heart needed a minute to calm down but as he re-played the previous scene in his mind again and again he felt himself harder as if it was possible.

“This is going to be fun” he laughed throatily.

**_to be continued…_ **


	2. Hot and bothered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blacklist is still not mine...

Liz and Red made love with each other after their kitchen scene – not literally but in their fantasies.

None of them could tell how long they would continue this game but it was sure that Liz and Red were so stubborn so instead of giving up they continued this sweet torture with each other.

The next day Liz went to work earlier and told Aram the information about the grocery store; Red had had right because it was owned by Roger Newton which was Alexander’s alias. While they were talking about the next movements Ressler joined.

“Reddington is here and he wants to talk to you” he looked at Liz.

She tried to hide her smirk and slow down her heart while she went to her office. She was afraid what would Red do with her now when they were playing their new game because she didn’t want the Office to know about their mutual attraction. She sighed in relief when she saw Cooper in her office with Reddington; she knew Red wouldn’t do anything inappropriate while a third person was in the room…right?

He gave her a tight smile and Liz could tell by this smile that he was as excited as she was.

“Good morning agent Keen.” his tone was normal but his gleaming eyes betrayed him.

“What do you want?” she tried to pretend her usual attitude just like before but she already felt her knees turning into jelly again.

 _“I think you already know what I want, sweetheart”_ he bit his tongue.

“Have you found something about Alexander?” he asked.

“Yes, the grocery store is his business; it’s under an alias, named Roger Newton” she handed the papers but regretted his closeness; the Lovegra wasn’t in her blood anymore but she still remembered how she had felt last night; the dream then Red kissing her and rocking against her… Liz quickly shook her head and tried to concentrate on the file.

Meanwhile Red pretended that he was actually reading the papers but he discreetly stared at her chest; she was wearing a black shirt with two undid buttons so he could see her black bra. He imagined how it would feel losing the lace from her beautiful breasts and taste the delicate skin…how she would hold his head against her chest while never tired moaning his name…he took a deep breath and looked back to the papers.

“No, Roger Newton is not his alias; he is real person. I already talked with him and he is expecting us to be in his restaurant at seven p.m.”

“Us?” she asked back.

“Yes, we’ll go undercover tonight and Harold agreed, too.”

“Be aware agent Keen; we can’t risk so there won’t be anybody but you and Reddington.”

_Great!_

“What kind of restaurant is this?” she asked Red looking directly at his eyes; she could describe their stare with a Twitter phrase: _#eyesex._

“An interesting one. The place is called _Al Capone_ and looks like it comes from the 1920’s. So you should wear…” instead of saying ‘ _nothing’_ he continued “something nice. I’ll pick you up at around half past seven.”

**…At around half past seven…**

She looked in the mirror for the hundredth time in the past half hour. She was nervous. Really nervous. She was wearing a black cocktail dress which covered her mid-thighs and gave a chaste view to her cleavage. She put on her mascara with vivid red lipstick and curled her hair. She had never been self-centered but there were times when she felt herself really hot; and now she felt it, too. Liz only hoped that Red would notice. To ease her nerves she drank a shot of chocolate liqueur when Liz saw a car parking in front of her house.

She took a deep breath and shut the door behind her.

When she arrived Red was getting out of the car. He was wearing black pants with white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his mid-arms, showing his delicate muscles there. And if it wasn’t enough Red put on black suspenders with fitting tie and his fedora. Oh, and a cigar was in his mouth to show to the world and especially to Lizzie; “ _Yes, I am a real man. You can get me if you want”_ Liz had thought she couldn’t see him sexier than in a three piece suit; she had been wrong, oh so wrong!

As Red shut the door behind him, at first he didn’t look at Lizzie, instead he took a look at the sunset. He turned his to her when they were three steps away from each other. As his eyes met with her frame, he stopped and took out the cigar from his mouth while shamelessly stared her from toe to head. Liz blushed under his predatory gaze however this predatory look on his face gave her a power because she had never felt herself as wanted by someone as now.

“Are you going to stand there all night or can we go?” she asked him smirking.

He tilted his head and put a hand into his pocket. Red went to the car to open the door for her. His hand was on the handle, she waited for him to open it but instead he put his cigar-held hand to the top of the car blocking her between him and the car. She didn’t move an inch and after an eternity he leaned closer and started to kiss her from shoulder to neck which gave her goosebumps.

“Somebody could see us” she whispered but didn’t protest the kiss-attack, instead she turned her head to the other side to give him a better acces.

“Don’t care” he murmured “I feel desire for leaving marks on your perfect skin to let the world know that you belong to me.”

An inexplicable instinct had come alive in him when she had restrained him to the chair and played with him like a cat with the mouse. This impulse was so strong it overrode everything, including his sure knowledge that he shouldn’t be with her because of the danger and the FBI and the whole world which was against this.

However he couldn’t help; she had let the beast out.

“I‘m not belong to you” she gasped.

“Yet,” he chuckled throatily and she lightly shivered.

That promise in his voice…

Finally Red let her go and they headed to the restaurant. She watched him from the corner of her eyes as he was driving; her professor who had taught psychology said once: “if you want to know about a man’s sexual behavior, you should watch him while he’s driving,” Red knew when he had to get faster to reach the green or slow down to let the pedestrians cross the street. He was a perfect driver

…was he perfect in bed, too…

**< Blacklist><Blacklist><Blacklist><Blacklist><Blacklist><Blacklist><Blacklist><Blacklist><Blacklist>**

The restaurant was quite lovely. The walls were painted navy blue and there were pictures about the great criminals from the movies; The Godfather, The Untouchables, Boardwalk Empire etc. There was a small band which played soft jazz and the semidarkness with smoke reminded Liz the first decades of the twentieth century.

The bodyguard led them to an other room. There was Roger, sitting at a table drinking wine while he played chess with someone. As he noticed them Roger nodded to this someone who disappeared in a minute.

“If I’m not mistaken you’re James Hunt.” Roger stood up and greeted them.

“Yes. Nice to meet you.” Red shook his hand “She is my wife, Jessica.”

Liz almost laughed when Red introduced her as his wife. Roger gently took her hand and kissed on the knuckles.

They were about to sit down when Liz suddenly stopped them. Her dirty thoughts produced a new challenge for Red.

“Could we change seats? It’s a bad habit but I can’t have my back to the door.”

Newton nodded, Red and Liz sat down next to each other so they were between the wall and the table while everybody was opposite to them. Red was confused and he knew that she planned something.

“I can understand you, lady, I have a few strange habits, too.” Roger chuckled. “How about a chess game?”

Red nodded and they started playing while they were discussed their business. They drank wine and after her second, Liz, without appearing she slid her right hand to Red’s left thigh who tensed immediately. He tilted his head like he was thinking about the next move but in the meantime he tried to figure out Lizzie’s intention.

She was watching the board with light smile on her lips while she started to caress his thigh upper and upper as she gently squeezed his inner thigh.

Red had to swallow a groan and cleared his throat. He couldn’t do anything because if he grabbed her hand and tossed away Roger would know what was happening under the table and Liz was very aware of it.

He was under her mercy.

 _“Oh, girl, you have no idea what I’m going to do with you after you lose our little game,”_ he sighed.

She knew this battle was hers all she had to do was to continue. She took her time on his thigh until she felt he was getting aroused.

To strike the stroke of mercy she slipped her hand right above his groin.

Red rested his clenching jaw between his thumb and index finger to resist the urge of moaning. He lightly shook his head to give Lizzie a chance to stop before it could end badly but instead of withdrawing she slowly unzipped his fly.

In the meantime Roger and his bodyguards didn’t notice anything.

“So Jessica, are you in the business, too?” Roger asked.

“Um, partly yes. I handle,” as she said the last world she took his hardening length to her hand and tried not to blush when she felt the actual length and girth of him. “the money.” and then she looked at Red who looked back at her begging with his eyes to stop “He’s a BIG boy, he take care of the other details” she smirked at him, letting him know that he couldn’t escape. She slowly stroked him, her fingers pleasingly tight around him, only her wrist moved, the rest of her arm was steady. She looked like she didn’t do anything.

Before Roger could speak one of his bodyguards came in and whispered something into his ear.

“Excuse me, I have to go for a minute. I’ll be right back,” with that he disappeared.

Red let out a small gasp but he had to be careful because the bodyguards were at the door and watched them. He took his left hand around the back of her chair and whispered to her ear.

“Stop!” his voice was low and hoarse.

“Stop what?” she asked innocently and continued stroking him slowly.

“You know what I mean,” he couldn’t help but placed small kisses on her neck.

“Only you have to say is one word,” she teased him.

She knew she would suffer greatly for this!

He hesitated for a moment but when she stroked him harder he moaned quietly.

“ _Please_ ,” with that she withdrew and looked into his dilated pupils and kissed him.

Red wanted nothing more than made love to her but it wasn’t the time nor the place and he didn’t want to lose the game. However it was getting more difficult to resist the temptation. Somehow he had to calm himself and one of his particular organs down.

Ressler’s naked ass seemed pretty demoralizing for him.

After a few minutes Roger came back and put his coat on.

“I’m so sorry but I have to go; my brother broke his left leg and he is in Scotland right now. I have to fly there and take him home. I am truly sorry but we could make another appointment. Oh, and you can stay as long as you want,” he smiled then he was gone with his men.

Before Red could do something with Liz, she stood up and headed to the door.

“I’m tired, please take me home,” she stopped at the door and looked back at Red who stared at her with disbelief. “I’ll wait in the car while you…” she lingered her eyes on him then smirked again “take your time with yourself,” and she was gone.

After fifteen minutes they were in the car when Liz got a phone call from Cooper who was expecting them to be at the Blacksite because Ressler found something.

During the travel they didn’t speak with each other, but Lizzie knew it was just the calm before the storm…

 _To be continued_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think guys? :)


	3. Tale of the cat and the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smutty game, new round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Blacklist

_Have you ever noticed how it begins? Suddenly everything is so quiet. Just like the world hold its breath.           If you stop for a moment and listen you can hear the biggest silence you’ve ever heard. Everything is so calm and peaceful. The birds don’t sing anymore, the trees stay motionless. She knows; it’s coming. Coming for her._

When they arrived at the car park, Liz undid her seatbelt and she was ready to go but Red just stared in front of him.

“Are you coming?” Liz asked and Red took a deep breath as he looked at her with serious eyes.

“No. Cooper wants you to be there and I have better thing to do than wasting my time here.” he was suddenly cold and distant.

Liz didn’t know what was wrong with him. Maybe she had gone too far with the previous incident at the restaurant and Red was mad at her because of it? But hell, he had given her female Viagra and now he was angry?

Before she got upset Liz got out of the car and headed to the elevator, the door opened and Red was gone.

As she stepped out of the elevator Liz felt all of the men’s eyes on her which made her uncomfortable; in spite of Red’s their face didn’t gave power to her. She more felt like a sex-toy than a gorgeous woman under those hungry eyes.

“Wow, Liz, you look beautiful tonight!” Ressler smiled at her.

“Thank you,” she smiled back. “Cooper said that you found something.”

“Yes, Reddington had right about Roger Newton but he is not just one of his men…”

“Roger Newton is Alexander’s brother” she finished his sentence.

“How did you know?” he furrowed his brows.

“He said at the meeting that he had to go to Scotland because his brother had broken his leg.”

“Did he say something about his business?”

“No. We had been there for 30 minutes when he had to go. Why?”

“Because I think we’re on the right trail.”

**###**

They had been talking about the case for an hour when they decided to take a break for a few minutes.

“There’s a small shop at the end of the street, they have wonderful coffees. Do you want to come with me?” Ressler asked.

“No, my high heels would kill me. But would you bring me some?”

“Yeah, of course; sugar and milk, right?”

“Yes” she smiled at him. After the Berlin-case they had become real friends. Sometimes they went to their favourite pub after work or just simply they had dinner together but neither of them wanted more than a friendship; Ressler still loved Audrey and Liz had another play-mate: Red.

She went to her office to change her clothes because she knew that they would spend the night at the Blacksite and she didn’t want to think about the male eyes on her. She remembered that she had brought changing clothes after she had cleaned up the floor with her back when they had wanted to catch one of the Blacklister. There was a jean and an FBI sweatshirt; they were quiet satisfying for late night work.

Liz wanted to unzip her dress but she couldn’t reach the fly on her back and she didn’t bring that item with her which helped her when she had been at home. Liz almost won when suddenly somebody stepped behind her and held her waist.

“Let me help you.” Red said with dangerously low voice.

She wanted to turn around and yell at him for scaring her but he held her firmly. Then with slow motion he unzipped her dress.

“You know, you played a very dangerous and unfair game this evening.” he added seductively.

“Life is unfair. Deal with it.” she felt as the robe fell down to her feet and found herself only in red underwear, totally aroused.

He chuckled deeply as he stepped closer. Red supported her throat with the tips of his fingers and let his mouth wandering on her neck. When it wasn’t enough Red kissed her left shoulder then travelled down on her back while his talented fingers caressed the skin between her breasts and her belly.

_She quickens her pace but she hears that the leafs are already whispering about the guest and the river desperately runs to the sea to feel the comfort. She smells the electricity in the air and senses the darkness._

Liz was in a trap between the wall, Red and her mind; Red did almost the same with her as she had dreamed: kneeling behind her, biting her ass. She knew that she had to escape somehow because she wouldn’t bear any longer without moaning and giving up their dirty game.

She moved away from Red, closer to the wall but before she could step out of his embrace, Red quickly stood up and put both of her hands to the wall, held them with his right hand as he pressed his chest against her back.

“Oh, no, you won’t go anywhere,” he growled.

“Ressler will come back and it would be strange if somebody’d find us here” she whispered and tried to protest.

“Donnie will be away for a while. So where were we?... Ah, yes. You’ve been very naughty at the meeting.” he whispered to her ear and his left hand ghosted around her torso. She couldn’t help but sighed.

_The solid whispering becomes loud shouting; the trees bend over, giving up the fight with the wind which makes them kiss the sweet ground. One… two… three raindrops. She feels as her fur makes contact with these drops and she shivers._

“Do you want to know what I would do with you if that was possible?” he slipped his hand into her panties then caressed the skin above her pubic bone which made her whimper and she felt Red grinning against her ear. “I’ll take it as a yes. First of all, I’d send those idiots away so they wouldn’t bother us. Then I’d bend you over the desk and push your pretty dress up to your waist. I like your underwear by the way. The red is good on you don’t you think? But if I want to be honest, I prefer your panties around your ankles.” with a swift motion he lowered her panties with one hand to her mid-thighs then the gravity did the rest of work and the silk was down on her ankles.

She couldn’t think anymore, she was high. His voice, his cologne and those talented fingers turned off her mind and all she could think about was giving up and got her consolation prize.

He gently stroked her bare butt then suddenly snapped it hard and Liz let out a strange noise which was half yelp-half moan.

“Oh, so you like it hard, hmm…” he purred but he couldn’t continue because somebody knocked on the door.

“Liz, are you there?” it was Ressler.

“Don’t come in, I’m dressing!” she shouted; now she was afraid that Ressler would come in and saw her pinned to the wall only in a bra with Red.

“Send him away.” Red whispered to her ear.

“C’mon Liz, I won’t wait all night!” Ressler continued.

“I can’t. He’ll come in and he can’t see you. Let me put on my robe and I’ll go with him to his office so you can sneak out.” Liz whispered back to Red. Part of her wanted to kill Ressler for interrupting them but her other side was grateful.

“We haven’t finished it yet” Red sighed heavily and released her. Lizzie quickly put on her sweatshirt but she missed something.

“Where did you put my panties?”

“The red silk with cute knot? I don’t know what you are talking about.” he smirked at her and put his hand into his pocket.

“I know it’s in your pocket, so give me back. Now.” she hissed quietly.

“LIZ! YOUR COFFEE IS GETTING COLD”

“Wait one damn second for God’s sake!” she shouted with annoyance then sent a death glare to Red.

“If you want it back; come here and take it from me.” he winked at her.

“Red this isn’t funny. Give. It. To. Me. NOW!”

“Agent Keen, is something wrong?” said an other male voice.

“Shit, It’s Cooper. Hide under the desk!”

“You can’t be serious.” Red said with disbelief.

“Do you have better option?”

“Okay, we’ll come in!” Cooper said.

Rapidly Red was under the table while Cooper and Ressler entered the room. Liz sat down on her chair and pulled herself close to the desk; without her thong and jean she felt herself really exposed and the fact that the man under the desk was navigating himself between her legs, it worsened the situation. Fortunately the two agents sat in front of her so they didn’t see her naked lower body and the hiding Red.

“Sorry, but I was dressing when you two knocked on the door.” she forced a smile.

“It’s okay. And now please give a report about the meeting.” Cooper ordered.

Before she could start the presentation Red grabbed her hips and pulled her pelvis at the edge of the chair. Liz almost yelped but quickly realized that the men in front of her noticed it.

“Is everything okay?” asked Ressler with arched eyebrow.

“Um…yes, just…my…spine.”

“Your spine?” Cooper was as confused as Ressler.

“Yes, it’s more comfortable for my spine if I sit like this.” she said with lightly shaking voice.

Meanwhile Red slowly started to kiss her inner-thigh while his right hand caressed the other. He knew that he could pay back the loan that she had given him. With compound interest, of course – he was a businessman after all.

_She can’t escape. The storm hit her mercilessly and she feels herself getting wet while she desperately runs away to find a cave._

Liz took a deep breath and started to speak but it was really difficult with a man between her legs who was kissing and licking her skin on her thigh slowly closing the distance between his mouth and her sensitive area. She had a little faith that Red would have mercy on her as she had done with him but this faith was as tiny as a knee of an ant.

“So, we arrived at seven p.m. and…Red…Reddington introduced us.” she gulped because she already felt that the distance had been closed; she tried to close her legs but he held them firmly. “The meeting wasn’t profitable because…khm…um…” she didn’t want to moan but if Red continued like this she would climax in front of her boss and partner. “Could you hand my coffee? My throat is…dry.” this point Red withdrew his mouth and Liz sighed relief.

“Sure.”

She almost took the liquid from his hand when Red started to rub her clit with his thumb and Liz dropped her fist to the table and tried not to moan.

“Liz, are you sure you’re all right?” now Ressler was worried and Cooper as well.

“No…my spine… and my head is… throbbing.” and she moaned. But for her lucky it was like she cried out in pain not pleasure.

“Agent Scott, you should get home. It’s an order. I don’t want to see you here until Monday.”

“But sir…”

“No, buts. You’ve got a day off. Ressler will handle the case for a day.”

“Thank you sir…good…good night.”

With that Ressler and Cooper were gone. Lizzie immediately pushed herself from Red with her chair and put on her jean.

“You bastard!” she almost shouted.

Red slowly stood up with wild grin on his face.

“Payback is a bitch, sweetheart.” he stood in front of her and slowly licked his thumb. “Mmm…good night.” he purred and sneaked out from the Blacksite.

She buried her face into her palm and let herself calm down.

Yeah, the storm reached her but it was more like a hurricane…

To be continued…


	4. Jealousy- part I.

As soon as she got home Liz went to the bathroom to take a long hot bath. She was grateful that she would be away for a day. She was getting crazy because of the case. This Alexander guy was really a pain in the ass.

However she had bigger problem: Raymond Reddington. The infuriating bastard somehow found his way into her heart and the last few days were only fuel on fire. She imagined more often that if they were in a relationship how would it work; would it be only sexual relationship? Or Red had emotional feelings, too?

Because she had – no doubts.

When she had seen and spoken with him for a first time, Liz had thought the he was a really handsome and intelligent man, but as days went by she had started to discover his secret self; his needs to touch her – it hadn’t always been sexual way but innocent touches which probably comforted him, the knowledge that she was still next to him. Then there was his passion for arts, for food, drink… for life. But there were days when she hadn’t seen that light in his beautiful eyes, what she saw was the entire sadness and misery.

She mentally noted how much she adored his voice. Since her teenage years she was really sensitive for voices, especially male voices and Red had a very rich and low one which made her shiver whenever he spoke to her.

With a longing sigh she stepped out of the bath. As she stepped in her slippers Liz twisted her right leg and from the corner of her eyes she saw something dark in the mirror. It was on her inner-thigh.

A purple stain.

A hickey.

“Son of a bitch!” she wanted to be angry but she couldn’t stop giggling. She went to the bedroom and dialed her favourite number, she must hear his voice. After the second ring he wanted to answer but she interrupted him “You really are a sadistic bastard!” Liz acted like she was angry but Red could feel the excitement behind it.

“So I guess you found my…gift.” he chuckled.

“Gift my ass…” she snorted.

“Yeah, that definitely is…” he hummed as Liz couldn’t help but laughed heartily.

They fell in silent for a few minutes and heard each other’s breath when Liz finally spoke.

“Red…” he could tell that Liz wanted to say something important but she just sighed and continued “Good night.”

“Good night sweetheart” it was easier for him to pretend that he didn’t hear the hesitation in her voice. Because if he asked her and she answered something emotional he would have to admit his feeling to her and, the most scaring, to himself as well.

After she hung up Red went deep down in his thoughts. He remembered the concrete date when he had started to feel something for her: when she had stabbed him with the pen, he smiled. In that moment he knew that his Lizzie was that kind of woman who looked vulnerable from distance but if you looked closer you could get burned by the fire that she had in her eyes. It was getting stronger with their game and that was the reason why he was patient, because he knew; his prize would worth waiting for her lose.

But somehow he had to step their game to the higher level and he already had a great plan.

The following day he went to a grocery store and picked up all of the ingredients he needed, he even bought a bottle of Clos du Mensil which was one of the best chardonnays. As he was finished with the shopping Raymond went home and prepared his best meal; lemon and oregano-rubbed chicken with grilled vegetable and for dessert he made some blueberry-lemon parfait.

When he finished the meal Red dressed on his grey suit and laughed at himself when he saw the nervous Raymond in the mirror who hadn’t appeared for twenty years. It was early for dinner but he couldn’t wait until seven.

On the way to Lizzie he stopped at the market and bought a little single red camellia.

**###**

“So what is his name?” Ted asked as he moved into the house.

“Who’s name?” Liz pretended she didn’t know what her best friend was talking about.

“Honey, we’ve known each other for almost fifteen years. When you first decided to repair something in the kitchen, you had date with Tom at your place. And this dripping tap is not as a big deal for you to give me a call and invite me to fix it. Then you came to me with this plan that we should cook something delicious, like in the good old days,” he smirked at her because Liz was blushing.

Ted hit the nail on the head.

“Okay, okay, you’re right. His name is Raymond.”

“Raymond is a pretty and serious name. Where did you two meet?” he asked as he leaned above the kitchen tap. “Could you hand me a screwdriver? Thank you.”

“We met at… work. He is a kind of businessman.”

“Mmm so he’s a businessman. Guess he is always wearing suits, yummy!”

“Hey, hands off! He’s mine!” she grinned and poked his shoulder playfully. “And yes, he usually wears suits.”

“And what makes him so special? You are going to cook for him for god’s sake…” he straightened and looked at her with serious eyes.

She thought about for a few minutes as a small smile played on her lips.

“He makes me special. He has a kind of agreement with the government and he speaks only with me. When he talks to me I feel like I’m the most important person in the world. And on the other hand he is that kind of man who could turn me on with even if he talk about penguins because he can use his voice and his body language the way…” she stayed silent then grinned again while she thought about the previous night.

“I’m really happy that I can see again those twinkling little stars in your eyes!” Ted said happily and hugged her tight. The friendly moment was disturbed by little noises that came from the tap. Both Lizzie and Ted stared it closely when the tap gave up; it flew to the ceiling and back to the floor while the water sprinkled them. It was a blink of an eye but they were already soaking wet. Liz immediately held a dishcloth to the water which decreased the jet a little while Ted ran out and closed the main tap in the garden. When he came back to the kitchen they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“I’ll search a T-shirt for you.” she said still laughing at the situation as she went to the bathroom to grab a towel for Ted and she changed her wet clothes to navy blue bathrobe. She was drying her hair with a towel when somebody knocked on the door.

She opened the door and her heart stopped beating for a moment.

“Hi,” was the only sound which escaped her mouth. There was Red in front of her who looked more handsome with his bright smile on his face.

“Hello Lizzie, I was at the neighborhood and… I just thought that…” he wanted to find the right description of ‘come and date with me.’

Liz was flabbergasted. The man who always found the right words was now speechless. She could see his embarrassment.

###

Red almost found it when a male voice called Liz.

“Honey, would you help me? We left a pretty mess in the kitchen” the male voice came closer and a young, shirtless and muscular man appeared behind Liz drying himself with a towel.

Red was offended. Did Liz play their game while she was meeting with other man? Red felt ashamed of himself to let Raymond out of his cage.

“Hello, my name is Ted.” he said and held his hand.

 _“I don’t give a damn who you are!”_ Red already felt the green monster in him.

“Raymond Reddington. I’m Elizabeth’s colleague.” he said but he didn’t shake Ted’s hand.

“Nice to meet you Raymond.”

**###**

Liz saw the danger in Red’s gaze so she turned to Ted and softly touched his shoulder. She didn’t have any idea what was wrong with him.

“Would you excuse us for a moment? I’ll be right back.”

“Yeah, sure.” Ted smiled then went back.

Liz turned back to Red who was still tensed.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes.” he was now serious. “I didn’t want to disturb so guess I’m leaving.” Red rapidly turned around and headed to his car when Liz stopped him by grabbing his arm.

“Wait. You wanted to say something.” She released her grip as she saw his sad eyes.

“Um, yes, I wanted to tell you that I’ll be away for a few days. Business. Bye, Elizabeth.”

She had a funny feeling hearing her full name from Red. She didn’t like it.

“Okay, bye.” she was getting to close the door behind her when she suddenly widened it again “Red, take care of you” she smiled.

He didn’t smile back just nodded.

**###**

As Raymond went back to his car he made a promise for himself:

 _“Never again!”_ Red returned and he put the flower from his inner pocket to the trash can.

**###**

Finally Liz went back to the house to find Ted. He was standing at the window of the kitchen staring at Red who had just left. She stood next to him lost in her thoughts.

“What’s wrong, honey?”

“I don’t know but he looked like…he was mad at me?” she looked at Ted with questioning eyes.

“Yeah, he was a bit weird. But, god, he’s hot! If this won’t work between you and him…would you save his number for me?”

“What, no! Jason wouldn’t be happy anyway.” she giggled. “How is your boyfriend by the way?”

“He is not my boyfriend anymore… he is my fiancé.” his grin widened.

“I knew it! I knew that he would ask you! I’m so happy!” she hugged him happily.

“Thank you honey, I’m happy, too. But back to your boyfriend…”

“He is not my boyfriend yet.” she corrected while he went out and after a minute he came back with a single flower in his hand.

“What’s that?” she arched her brow.

“It’s a camellia. Your not-yet-boyfriend left it in the trash can.”

She was really confused; first Red looked so happy then sharp, then he threw flower to her trash can…did he wanted to give it to her? Why he didn’t? And first; why did he bring flower to her?

“I think camellia has a symbol, too.” Ted turned on her computer. He searched for a few minutes then he spoke again. “Ah, yes here it is: ‘ _In Chinese tradition, camellias perfectly symmetrical form symbolizes the expression of long-lasting devotion. The petals of the camellia symbolize the spirit of a young lady, while the calyx (which holds the blossom) symbolizes a man entrusted to care for and protect the lady. Unlike most flowers, the calyx of the camellia falls with the petals and symbolizes perfect unity and everlasting devotion._ _Camellias come in pink, red and white. Each variety has its own significance._ _Red camellias symbolize passion and with that men say to women: you’re flame in my heart._ _’_ “

Liz didn’t know what to say, she was confused and scared and… happy. Maybe Red wanted to ask her for dating with him? But what changed his mind?

**###**

Dembe was really tired when he finally arrived at the safe house. There was darkness in the house but the shadow of fireplace navigated him to the library room where he found his boss with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Without looking at him Red spoke quietly.

“Did you finish your business? Everything went well?”

“Yes.”

Red hummed still gazing the fire and sipping his drink.

“I left a little mess in the kitchen but if you’re tired…”

Dembe knew his friend. He knew something went wrong.

“I’ll clean it up”

“Thank you, my friend.” Red murmured.

Dembe quietly exited and went to the kitchen where he found a complete meal smashed to the wall.

“What the hell happened?” he murmured.

_To be continued…_


	5. Jealousy - part II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I can't tell you how happy your comments make me! :) I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

It had been a week. One goddamn week since Red disappeared.

 _“Away for business”_ she mimicked his voice in her head and tossed Reddington’s file to her desk. Liz was so upset and disappointed and confused and…sad. Since they started playing their games she started to feel alive. After Berlin and Tom’s death she was lost in the world, she was on her own and she didn’t know what was real…then they started with the bet and she knew that was real.

Every little touch, every little sound, every little sigh.

And that particular evening changed everything; since Sunday they didn’t meet, Red spoke to her only on phone and as long as the new case required.

Oh yes, they had already caught Alexander and the new one was Oliver Stone millionaire who seemed like the perfect citizen but he blackmailed the biggest politicians.

Before her anger could destroy the whole office Aram called her.

“Liz, Mr. Reddington is here and he wants to talk to you”

 _“Finally!”_ she almost started jumping in joy. She checked herself in the mirror before she went to Cooper’s office.

And there he was; in her favourite black three piece suits with a young woman next to him.

Wait…what?!

“Lizzie, I have new information about the case but first of all let me introduce this beautiful lady. She is Rebecca Daily. She will be the new contact between you and Oliver Stone.

“Nice to meet you, Elizabeth.” she smiled at Liz and held her hand. She was in her late twenties with black hair and gorgeous ocean blue eyes. She was really pretty, Liz had to admit. And that was why the green monster started stirring in her, because now Red held small of Rebecca’s back instead of Liz’s.

“My pleasure Rebecca.” she didn’t want to accept her friendly gesture but she had to. On the other hand Liz didn’t want Red to see the Hulk which was in her at that moment.

“There will be a party tonight at one of his hotels in New York and we’re invited.” Red continued.

Liz felt the relief in her. If they would go undercover together she may talk with him about…

“Rebecca will be my partner and agent Keen will come with Ressler,” and he finished his sentence.

“She will be your partner because…” thank god, Ressler asked this important question instead of her.

“Because she wants to be Stone’s new client. At least her cover says that.”

“Everybody get prepared, tonight we’ll catch Oliver Stone!” Cooper said. Everyone went back to their business and Liz caught Red before he could disappear again.

“Red, we need to talk.”

“Should we? Please be quick, we have to discuss the details of this evening and we need a new dress for Rebecca.” he said with unreadable expression.

“You know what? It doesn’t matter. Enjoy your afternoon.” she said sarcastically and went back to her office.

She threw herself to the chair angrily.

 _“That son of a bitch!”_ Liz didn’t know what the hell was wrong with him but she didn’t really care anymore. She was now rather upset than sad and made a promise to herself; tonight no matter what she would enjoy Ressler’s company and wouldn’t even look at Raymond Reddington.

**###**

It was hard.

So _fucking_ hard not to stare him when he was wearing a tuxedo.

And so _fucking_ hard not being jealous as hell when he was dancing with that girl and it seemed he enjoyed the company; little touches, the way he was whispering something to her ear then she laughed and poked his chest playfully… _ugh_. She felt like she was going to throw up if they would continue this.

Since Red hadn’t even looked at her she didn’t feel herself beautiful. Of course, Ressler made compliments about her blue cocktail dress but it wasn’t the same as Red would say it. They had been there for half of an hour but she already wanted nothing more than go home and drink until she forget who Raymond Reddington was.

“Okay, the target is at the bar. The married couple is at the right position; Reddington and his client here, too.” Ressler gave the report through his tiny headset. “Do you want to dance, Mrs. Ressler?” he turned to her with smirk on his face.

The last thing that she wanted was dancing but she reminded herself to her promise so she returned the smile and nodded.

“Why not, Mr. Ressler!” they went to the dance floor when the band started a very hot song, it was _Bourbon in your eyes._

During the song Liz found that this song fitted perfectly to their relationship with Red, but thank god Red and Rebecca sat down when the song started. She wasn’t sure that she wouldn’t drag Rebecca by her hair out of the room. She had known that she was jealous type, but she didn’t realize the rate until now.

Thankfully Ressler was a good dancer and distracted her attention.

“Do you remember when we first danced?”

“It was rather swaging than dancing” she laughed. “It was a good night…a drunken one, but it was fun.”

“I have to agree. But it was a bit strange when you hopped up to the bar and started to dance alone.”

“Thanks for reminding” she rolled her eyes but she giggled.

“I’m really happy that I have a friend like you.” he smiled at her then kissed her cheek and Liz respond with a hug.

“I’m happy too.”

“So after this over-romantic scene. What is it with you and Reddington?” he asked her out of blue.

“I beg your pardon?” she played the fool.

“You and Reddington. You two are acting strange these days. Monday, I thought you had slept with him then this afternoon you two were on the opposite side of the room. And this moment is weird, too.

“Why?”

“Reddington is behind you…Don’t look. He is talking to his partner but he is looking us, and if his eyes could kill me…” he laughed.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“C’mon Liz, you can’t lie to me. However Aram told me your bet when he did an alias for you and Reddington.”

“I’m going to kill him.” she hissed.

“So you don’t deny it?”

She let out a heavy sigh.

“No. But I don’t have relationship with Reddington.”

“But you are waltzing around each other since then.” he stated “ Liz if we were in the last year I would say that you two are lovers who want to betray our country, but now I say that you’re idiots who’re teasing each other. I won’t say that you two should get together…just solve your problems for god’s sake” he spoke softly. Meanwhile the band changed the music into a slow one and their movements slowed down too. Liz didn’t protest, she rested her forehead against his jaw while he was speaking to her. “It’s okay Liz. You can’t choose who is attracted by you; but you can learn how to handle it.” he kissed her hair softly. “Don’t worry; this conversation stays between us.”

“Thank you, Donald.” she whispered and a silent tear escaped from her eye.

“You’re welcome, Liz.” the song ended and they went back to their table when they realized that Red and Rebecca were missing.

“Where the hell are they?” he hissed into his headset.

“They went to an other hotel which is end of the block. Don’t tell to Liz, where they are, please.” Aram said.

“Okay.” he turned to Liz “They went to the Central Park.” he lied and Liz arched her eyebrow.

“I’m going to kill him!” she murmured angrily.

“You’re in killing mood today” Ressler tried to ease her nerves but he failed.

“If this going to ruin the undercover…”

“We don’t need Reddington to catch this bastard. New plan: you’re going to meet with Oliver while I’m going to his room and search for evidence.”

“Okay.”

It was easy, actually. Liz went to Oliver, they chatted a little while Ressler found every important paper and at around midnight the handcuffs snapped on Oliver’s wrists.

Liz was really tired so she decided to end up the long day with not-so-peaceful sleeping in her hotel room. The door of the elevator almost closed when a hand appeared between them and it opened again.

Red stepped inside.

Liz let out an annoyed sigh and took a step away from him, staring the wall.

**###**

“Are you sure? I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Aram looked at Ressler with doubtful look.

“Yes, they are bloody stubborn, in the end they can’t work together and that would mean the end of our taskforce. Do it. Now!”

“Okay, but all responsibility is yours. Fifteen minutes.” and he pushed a button on his computer.

**###**

Suddenly the elevator stopped and all light went out, only the warning light caused semidarkness.

She pushed the buttons again, but nothing.

“Great!” she groaned. She was getting angry when she saw his calm behavior. “Did you do this?” she narrowed her eyes.

“Why would I do that?” He laughed coldly avoiding her eyes.

“If this one game of yours, I’m not in the mood.” she warned him.

“Since someone satisfies you I’m not surprised.” he murmured.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing.” he sighed.

After a few minutes she couldn’t help but asked him still looking the wall.

“Were you two having fun?” she wanted to avoid the jealousy but her voice betrayed her.

He smiled and pushed the right button on her.

“Yeah, Becky and me had a great time. She plays on saxophone and she showed me her…talents.”

“Do you realize that your little disappearance almost destroyed the whole plan?” she yelled and turned toward him.

He slowly turned to Liz with unreadable gaze on his face while he clenched his hands in front of him.

“We had better things to do.”

“Yeah, she must show you how talented she is,” she rolled her eyes.

“Are you jealous?” small, smug smile appeared on his lips.

“Why would I be?” she laughed hysterically.

“Because she got all of my attention tonight. She was the one who got my compliments and heated gazes. Does it feel good?”

“Good what?” she was at the edge of crying.

“When you see someone and you like this person more than you should, (s)he tells you the same and meanwhile (s)he is playing with other. Does it feel good?” he was getting louder and angrier.

“You know what? I don’t even know what I found lovable in you. Go to hell, I’m done with you!”

“Fine!” he said angrily.

“Fine!” Liz repeated with same vehemence.

She couldn’t remember what happened but in a moment they looked at each other angrily and in the other Red pushed her against the wall, kissing her forcefully. She didn’t hesitate; Liz grabbed the nape of his neck and kissed him back. They invested all their hurt and passion into that kiss.

Everything was so fast: Liz quickly tossed his jacket down while Red kissed her neckline down to her breasts.

As Red imagined, Liz hold his head against her flushed skin, softly moaning his name. Liz started to unbutton his shirt and kiss his chest as he unzipped her dress which fell down to the floor. He lifted her into his arms and held her firmly against the wall as pushed his lips against hers again.

And suddenly the elevator started to move slowly. Rapidly they picked up their clothes and calmed down themselves. Thankfully they were done when the door opened.

They didn’t speak when they stepped out of the elevator and started to walk to the opposite way but their heavy breaths and that one exchanged, meaningful look told everything.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what do you think? What's next?


	6. Winner-Loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind reviews and kudos! :)

As Red reached his room he shut the door behind him. He was now angry and quite aroused by the previous elevator-scene. He wanted to punish Liz tonight with ignoring her but he couldn’t help, his feelings for her were stronger than he knew but the fact that she had been in a relationship with that Ted guy disappointed him. He had never assumed that Lizzie would play with him like now. Why on Earth didn’t she tell him about her boyfriend, even if they were having sex?

He felt that his thoughts would eat him up so he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

 _“Maybe it’ll clear my mind.”_ he thought. As he dressed down he saw a small bloody line on his chest. She broke his skin above his heart. He smiled ashe stepped into the shower. As he played all of their experiences from their bet to the elevator, something became clear to him: she started to look at him an other way. As he exposed his attraction she let her own feeling wandering to him, too. The best proof to this was when she told Red to take care of him. Twice! Maybe Liz had deeper feeling for him than Ted? He knew he should fight for her but he was fifty-four for god’s sake! He wasn’t young anymore who got into a fight for a woman!

But at least he had to know her intentions; to give up the hope or to discuss this fight-problem with himself again. With a victorious smile he stepped out and took a towel around his waist. Red went to the commode to pick up boxers, he opened it but accidently the towel fell down to the floor. Red didn’t really care because he was alone in the room.

Or maybe he was wrong?

**… 20 minutes earlier…**

Liz wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. She was lying on her bed and couldn’t stop thinking about what they had done a few minutes earlier. She had no idea why Red behaved strange with her; she had started to think that the mutual tension would lead them to a wonderful end (which would be the bed for first step because she never wanted anyone as bad as she wanted Red right now). Then he appeared with that chick and it looked like if Red could he would have his way with her in the middle of the party. And probably he did when they disappeared – at least she thought that before his particular sentence: _“When you see someone and you like this person more than you should, (s)he tells you the same and meanwhile (s)he is playing with other. Does it feel good?”_ Red liked her more then he should…and he wanted her to be jealous…because he had seen something that he didn’t like. She furrowed her brows. He had to know that the dance with Ressler was only their undercover and nothing more….

As she thought the whole profile again she remembered that Red had been strange before this night…right after he appeared at her house….and he saw Ted!

“Oh, my god…” she laughed a bit. Red must have thought that she and Ted had sex! She had to discuss it with Red so quickly she took a shower and dressed up in nothing but her favourite dark blue underwear with fitting high heels and her black coat which covered her thighs.

**###**

Liz almost forgot to breath when the towel fell down, leaving him totally naked in front of her. He was more beautiful in her eyes and the scares didn’t bother her.

“Nice butt…” a very familiar voice purred from the direction of his bed. His back stiffened immediately and Red tensed.

“Have you ever heard that staring is a very rude thing?” he mumbled without turning around.

“It’s not when I have a view like this.” she teased him and he let out a small chuckle.

“Why are you here?” Red asked quietly. He didn’t move an inch, his hands were still on the commode, looking at them.

“To get my prize” she shrugged.

“Your prize?”

“Yes. You lost our little game.”

He laughed hard and tilted his head.

“Would you clue me up please? When did I lose?”

“At the elevator when you pushed me to the wall and kissed me.”

“If I remember correctly you stepped closer as I moved toward you…”

“So guess we are losers. Then you should give my consolation prize and I’ll give yours.”

“And what would be your consolation prize?”

She slowly rose up from the bed and slowly walked to Red. Because of her high heels, her mouth was in level with the nape of his neck.

“You” she whispered into his ear and started to nuzzle his neck up and down, enjoying how the natural masculine scent of him mixed with his shower gel. It was intoxicating.

Red shut his eyes and took a deep breath slowly. This woman would drive him completely crazy. After a few seconds he was able to speak.

“Don’t do this.” he almost begged to her.

“Why not?” she didn’t stop. Liz wandered to the nape of his neck instead which caused goosebumps on him.

“Because you and that Ted guy…” he started and Liz smiled against his neck. She had been right.

“Red, let me explain…” but he didn’t let her.

“No, it’s okay, you deserve a good guy and he…” he speak fast because he wanted finish this conversation.

“He’s gay.” she interrupted him.

“Yes! And that’s why…” at first he didn’t realize what she had told him but his brain needed a minute to recognize. “What??” he turned around immediately. He had to see her eyes.

“Ted is gay. He and his fiancé will getting married.” she laughed softly.

“Then why was he naked at your house?”

“Because we were trying to fix that damn dripping tap in my kitchen when it gave up and all of the water hit us. I asked him to help me because I wanted to cook something to a foolish man who captured all of my thoughts in the past weeks.” she smiled “How could you even think that I sleep with other man?”

He couldn’t hold her eyes, he was so silly, he should have known that his Lizzie wouldn’t do that but his complicated mind didn’t listened to that tiny voice which whispered the truth. He stared her hands which were sneaking up on his chest and cupped his cheeks.

“It was the simplest answer; he is young, younger than me and probably looks better than me with my scarred back and…”

She didn’t let him finish that awful sentence, she kissed him softly instead. It was new for both of them, the kiss was soft and delicate, none of them hurried. Red grabbed her waist and pulled her closer while his other hand caressed her hair. After a few minutes Liz withdrew to look into his eyes.

“You’re smart man, don’t say stupid things. No one could turn me on like you do.” she grinned and Red smirked at her. “I don’t care how old you are and yes, what I’m going to say is a cliché; it’s just a number, it doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter Lizzie.”

“No, it’s not” she argued “And why the hell do you think that your back is sickening me?” she arched her brow.

“You don’t have to pretend. When you discovered it I saw the disgust in your eyes.”

She slowly walked around and hugged him from behind.

“You should wear glasses. I wasn’t disgusted by your back. It was shocking at first but then a beautiful realization hit me: deep down in your heart you’re a good man with selfless soul but you hide it with criminal mascara. And hey! We have a common imperfection” she joked and held her scarred palm so he could see it.

Red gently took it and gave an open mouthed kiss.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. My two friends have common tattoos as the sign of their friendship. This is our tattoos.” she softly started kissing his back and lingered her tongue on him.

“What our tattoos symbolize?” he breathed.

“That we’re friends…partners…” she kissed his muscular shoulder then she was in front of Red again, searching his lips with hers. “Lovers” she whispered and closed the distance. Their lips were now demanding and passionate. Red sneaked his tongue into her mouth and didn’t let her to do the same until he explored every inch of her.

Liz couldn’t wait any longer, she needed to touch every part of his skin. The desire was getting higher in her and to inform Red about her intention Lizzie pressed herself against his lower half. She did it two more times and grinned against his mouth.

“Mmm looks like something wants more attention.” she purred playfully and Red smirked devilishly. Without leaving her eyes he undid the buttons of her coat and let it fall down.

“God, Lizzie…” when he realized she was wearing nothing but her underwear he lost his mind. He led her to the bed and gently lied down on her. He rested himself on his elbows he didn’t want to press her but her tight embrace proved her opposite opinion. He kissed her again as he lowered his mouth against her neck while he opened the claps of her bra. Her breasts fitted perfectly in his palms, he ghosted his thumbs above her nipples and she sighed. He gave little kisses on her breasts and he gently sucked her nipples.

She shut her eyes and moaned softly. The way he caressed her was indescribable, he knew when and how he should touch her to give the biggest pleasure to her. Under his talented hands she felt like a melting ice cube.

She shivered when she realized that her panties were gone and he was kissing her inner-thigh. She needed to see him so rested herself on her elbows and tilted her head.

Red never tasted more delicious thing than Lizzie. She was sweet and salty at the same time and oh so soft everywhere. He sensed her gaze and their eyes met. With dangerous smile he lowered his mouth again, eyes never leaving hers and slowly licked her clit over and over again.

Liz couldn’t hold it anymore. She dropped her head back and moaned loudly while her right hand softly caressed his head.

He was more than happy when he saw that his Lizzie was not that type of woman who was shy of admitting her pleasure. He held her bucking pelvis down to drive her crazy.

She knew that the orgasm would hit her hard if he was keep going like this but for the first time Liz wanted to feel it with him fully inside of her.

“Red…I want…y-you…now” she breathed heavily.

He understood her and sneaked up on her body until their eyes met again.

“Do we need protection?” he asked and tucked the hair from her forehead.

“I’m clean and I’m on pills. I want to feel you without it but if you would feel safer…” he crushed his lips on hers. It was the most caring kiss and she still felt herself on his tongue. Without warning with painful slowness he thrust into her. He waited until her body adjusted to him and after a minute he started moving slowly and soon they found the perfect rhythm.

She shut her eyes and smiled, finally she experienced his real closeness. With every thrust she felt the real selfless and caring Raymond Reddington.

“Look at me” he said, moaning softly.

When Liz opened her eyes she saw a different Red. His eyes were soft and loving, his mouth parted. He looked so much younger. She didn’t love him but felt that she was on the way.

“You are so gorgeous…my muse” he sucked her nipples and fastened his pace as he felt her closing around him. “My queen” he kissed her one more time before she reached the orgasm and after a few thrusts he followed her.

They lay there for a while, her legs around his mid-thighs while her left hand caressed his back as the other kept his head that rested on her chest.

He took a deep calming breath and placed soft kisses on her chest up to her mouth.

“Now you belong to me” he smiled at her and she returned the smile. She was almost disappointed when he withdrew but he made it up when he pulled her close to him.

Red still couldn’t believe that he had the pleasure to hold Liz close to him after what they had done through the past year. He hadn’t been happy since he had lost his family but now he felt like he was dead and gone to heaven.

His thoughts were disturbed by the steady breathing. She probably fell asleep. Red was tired, too but he was afraid that if he closed his eyes he would wake up alone and frustrated.

In the end the tiredness rose above him.

**###**

He woke up a few hours later because he was shivering. He rolled over to search for Lizzie’s warmth but all he could find was the cold sheet. He was wide awake and with fearing eyes he immediately looked around. He sighed in relief when he saw her in front of the mirror, finishing the buttons on her coat.

At least he didn’t dream it.

“Hey, where are you going?” he yawned sitting up and resting against the headboard. He was afraid of the answer but he needed to know.

She turned around and walked back to him.

“The full FBI is in the hotel so I guess it wouldn’t be good if we ended up in separated prisons.” she smiled and sat down next to his hips.

“I thought you were…”

“Regretting the night and slipping out while you are sleeping?” she asked disbelief. “Have a little faith in me, please.” she softly touched his cheek and kissed him.

With a swift motion Red pinned her down, her wrists kept by his hand above her head. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

“What about a good morning love-making?” he asked playfully and sucked her earlobe as she giggled. Her giggles died in low moan when his hand found the way to her sex.

Twenty minutes later they were lying next to each other breathing heavily. Liz slowly rose up, gave a quick kiss to him then she put on the coat again.

“I have to go before they find out that I’m sleeping with the enemy.”

“A handsome and sexy enemy” he corrected her and she laughed. Red stood up and put on his boxers. He walked with her to the door but before she left he grabbed her waist and hugged her tightly as he kissed her neck.

They ended up in a passionate kiss again.

Liz broke the kiss first because she knew that she wouldn’t be able to leave if they kept going like this.

“What are you doing tonight?” Liz asked him toying with his chest hair avoiding his gaze.

Red smirked how shy she could be sometimes.

“What do you want me to do tonight?”

“I have a terrible dripping tap and I was wondering if you could repair it…” she grinned.

“I’ll send Dembe to fix it.” he teased her and got what he want, her suspicious eyes looking into his. “After that, he could take you to my place and I’d cook something nice. What do you think?”

“You can cook?” she laughed softly.

“You haven’t discovered all of my talents yet. If you will be a good girl I’ll show you my other talents.” he dropped his voice low and she shivered.

“And what if I tell you that I’ll be bad?”

“Mmm…I’m not sure you want to figure that out” he winked at her.

“Sounds like a plan.” she smiled then gave him a quick kiss then she shut the door behind her. He sighed happily as he went back to the bedroom where he saw the most beautiful mess he had ever seen with two dark blue materials on the top. Her underwear.

“Oh, Lizzie, what I’m going to do with you tonight…” he chuckled throatily.

Four hours later Ressler, Aram, Lizzie and Red were on the car park packing their luggage to their cars. Ressler was happy because he didn’t saw any thunder between Liz and Red. The elevator was a good choice he noted.

Meanwhile Red and Lizzie tried no to jump at each other or share meaningful looks.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Ressler said. “Liz, would you come with me to take Stone to the airport?”

“Yeah, sure” she smiled and got in the car “Good bye Aram…Reddington.” she nodded.

Red stood next to Aram as Ressler’s car left the park.

“Thank you” Red said out of blue, still looking after Liz and Ressler.

“You’re welcome” Aram smiled then frowned. “Wait… you thank me what exactly?”

“Don’t play fool; every electrical equipment went perfectly except that one elevator which brought me and Lizzie to the upstairs. I know that you did it. And thank you again.” he smiled as he looked at Aram “But if you tell anyone…” Red warned him.

“I know; you’ll kill me” he said nervously and Red chuckled as he got into his car and left, too.

**###**

They were at the airport when Lizzie got a message from Nick’s pizza.

_“What are you wearing?”_

She had to hold back her giggles and answered immediately.

_“What makes you think that I wear anything?”_

**###**

Red laughed as he read it.

“This is going to be fun” he grinned.

Liz and Red lost the game but at the same time they were the greatest winners.

Finally they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deep breath* I hope you enjoyed this story and please don’t hesitate to write down what you think. Love you guys!


End file.
